Emissary of Death
by Dalekuser29
Summary: All of them were wearing black uniforms with white lines, a red bow, and tall black boots. Their names, in the same order, were Miku Kurosawa, Ichigo Midorikaze, Sora Yukari, and Kaede Himesato. Each had a secret, each had an unnatural beauty. And each was transferring to the school known as Cross Academy. Death, Famine, Pestilence, and War.
1. Introduction

**Miku Kurosawa- Death**

 **Ichigo Midorikaze- Pestilence**

 **Sora Yukari- War**

 **Kaede Himesato- Famine**

 **I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Four girls exited a long black limo and watched as it drove away.

One of them had straight light violet-blue hair that tumbled down to her waist with an indigo ombre, eyes like a gold, tannish skin, and delicate features.

The next was abnormally short, about four-foot-four. Her yellow/ green hair was tied up in a tight bun decorated with a jade-jeweled comb. Her skin was deathly pale and dark shadows surrounded her eyes, which were dark pink and had a haunted look in them as they sat behind black rimmed glasses.

After her was a girl who was tall, five-foot-eleven. Her bright orange eyes, bright against dark skin, were covered by long brown bangs, and the rest of her red ombre hair was swept into a high-ponytail decorated with a red bow.

The last girl had long pink twintails with an orange ombre, jade green eyes, and fair skin. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright and playful.

All of them were wearing black uniforms with white lines, a red bow, and tall black boots. Their names, in the same order, were Miku Kurosawa, Ichigo Midorikaze, Sora Yukari, and Kaede Himesato. Each had a secret, each had an unnatural beauty, and each was transferring to the school known as Cross Academy.

* * *

Sora brushed her bright ponytail from her shoulder to her back and glared at the large set of steps that lead to their new home. (Hell!)

"Great," she muttered. "'Cause everyone knows that the first thing that you do to guests is possibly kill them with stairs!" Out of the four girls, Sora had objected towards the decision to transfer to Cross Academy more than anyone. She didn't like change in scenery, even if it made everything prettier. In this case, more or less the same.

Kaede smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry Sora. We're just here because Master wants us to check something out. We'll be gone before you know it, promise, okay?" Kaede had always been the soft one in the group and normally soothed Sora's unnatural anger when it got too bad. "We just need to make sure that everything is in order."

"He wouldn't be sending us here if it wasn't," Sora muttered, but after a dark glance from Miku, she shut up.

"Well," Ichigo said in her haunting voice. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Miku answered, glancing up the stairs and at the iron gate. _All hail Lucifer._

* * *

 **Well, that's sort of it for now. Umm...Thank you for reading this far, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this. I'll try to get in a new chapter as soon as I can! :/**


	2. All Hail Lucifer

**I don't own Vampire Knight, and these characters are actually my own OC.**

* * *

The girls, though they took on the form of normal Japanese High School Students, were truthfully anything but. They were the Four Horsemen (Horsewomen) of the Apocalypse, and they worked for Lucifer.

Kaede Himesato, the kind, sweet girl who could charm a sociopath was also known as Famine. She had made many starve and suffer under Lucifer's orders, but out of the Four, she was the second best to encounter.

The next was Sora, Sora Yukari. She wasn't just a girl with anger issues: she was War. She had influenced the decisions of many and caused thousands to be killed brutally, or even just whispered in the ear of a small-town bully to go slug some kid in the face.

After her was Ichigo Midorikaze, Pestilence. Out of the Four, she was the worst to encounter, normally linking herself with Famine. She made your lungs collapse, your heart burst, your eyes blind. But the worst was that when she hurt you, you always heard a faint giggle. The giggle of someone who was proud to work for the Devil.

And last was Miku Kurosawa: Death. After War, Pestilence, and Famine, you always had to encounter Death in some way. She was the kindness, as she would end suffering, but she would also rip away the ones that you loved in a heartbeat. Out of the Four, Death was the most loyal to Lucifer, and linked all the others together. Also, out of the four, she was the only one who could truthfully end your life.

 **Thank you. I actually will be working on my other stories, so I might not be able to update as soon as I thought. However, to those who _are_ reading this, I will try. **


	3. Disappearing Act

"Finally," moaned Sora as they reached the top. She wasn't tired. War never slept. She was just a tad annoyed that they had reached the top and no one was there to even greet them! "I swear, their manners are horrible!"

Miku shot her a quick glance and looked around. "Hey, guys. Where did Kaede go?" The three looked around. "Kaede!"

However, Famine had left them halfway up the steps and had found her own way in, climbing over the large wall instead of waiting for someone to show up at the gate. She watched the other three reach the top and call for her, then dropped down on the other side and walked up to the gate.

"Hello, I am Kaede Himesato! Sorry for the wait, I had to deal with some extra homework!" She said with a slight smile. Miku smiled softly, Sora rolled her eyes, and the corners of Ichigo's mouth picked up a little, but it just made her seem more like she was in pain.

"I hear screaming," she said. "It sounds so nice!" She said, twirling past the gate instead of walking. She twirled and swayed with the wind. "I want more. More screams!" she giggled creepily. "Mine. My screams."

Sora quickly pinched Ichigo's arm. "How are we supposed to pass for normal with this freak?"

"Wait, Sora," Kaede began. "Don't hurt Ichigo!" She tried to pry Sora off of Ichigo as the Horseman of War put Pestilence in a headlock. "Sora, please, let go of Ichigo. Miku, can you- Miku?"

* * *

Miku was checking out what was screaming, and came upon a bunch of girls screaming at a closed gate. They were all wearing the Cross Academy girl's uniform, and each was screaming either "Idol-sempai" or "Wild-sempai"!

Miku covered her ears and noticed another girl at the front of the crowd with a whistle, yelling something that sounded like "Disciplinary Committee". Suddenly, the gates opened, and Yuki fell to the ground. Quickly, Miku made her way to the front of the group to help the brunette up as the gates finished opening.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked, ignoring the looks and mutters "New Student?" "That was quite a fall that you had there." The brunette stared at Miku with wide eyes for a second, then back up and bowed.

"I'm Yuki Cross. So sorry for the inconvenience." She said. Then she peered closer and gasped. "You're the new student, Miku Kurosawa, right?"

Miku laughed. "Yes, I am Miku-"

Suddenly an arm was slithering around her waist. "Hello, Kurosawa-san. I am Hanabusa Aido, but please, call me Idol!" the blonde winked. "All of the other girls do." Miku pushed him. Hard.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly. "I can manage an introduction without contact, so you can too."

"Yeah, but not everyone is as talented as you, Miku!" The entire crowd, Night Class included, turned to see three girls. One looked worried, the next look sick and psychopathic, and the last was furious. "Question," the angry, tall brunette yelled. "Is that disappearing act part of your main show?" she cracked her knuckles. "You might need it soon!"

Miku raised and eyebrow. "Please, Sora. Let us not resort to violence on our first day."

In her peripheral vision, Miku spotted a tall, brown haired man talking to Yuki. He wasn't human, but he could have been Yuki's twin. Suddenly, a silver haired boy appeared, glaring at the brown haired man. "Kaname, please refrain from contact."

He turned towards the four new students. "The Headmaster will see you now."

He turned his back and waved for them to follow. The crowd by now had dispersed, and after glaring at the silver haired boy the Night Class had left, Yuki going off on some detention.

Ichigo's voice suddenly cut through the silence. "Ichiru?"


End file.
